Because I love you
by adreams
Summary: Natsuki finally acknowledge her love for the ex-kaichou but a new group seems very interested in the emerald eyed girl. How long will last Natsuki and Shizuru's happiness?
1. Love you

**Because I love you**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-Hime

**Pairing :** Shiznat

**Rate :** T

**Summary : **Natsuki finally acknowledge her love for the ex-kaichou but a new group seems very interested in the emerald eyed girl. How long will last Natsuki and Shizuru's happiness?

* * *

**1. Love you**

"Her Name is Kuga Natsuki. 17 years old. She's well known as the Ice princess of Fuuka Academy. She used to live in a flat near the Academy until this year when she moved in the dorm. She's rebellious, short temper and passionate."

The short brown haired woman finished her report and watches carefully her employers, a dark haired man in his late forties and an older woman with silver hairs.

They were reading the reports she's just summarising to them. She didn't work for them for a long time, just two years but in the short time she had plenty of time to observe them. She had worked for important people but this family is beyond all of them.

"What do you think about her, Archibald?"

"She sure looks like her mother."

"Look at her DNA."

"It's quite incredible Aunt Ami. I think she's the one we're looking after."

"Yuki, I want you to bring her here at all cost."

"Yes Madam."

The woman leaves the room and closes the door behind her. A sigh escaped her lips as she tried to remember why she worked for them in the first place. She needs a plan to bring the girl here and she couldn't fail.

In the room, the old, yet beautiful woman stared at the young girl's photo. She was surprised at her figure. She had dark blue hairs and bright and intense emerald eyes but hard and cold too.

The man by her side understood perfectly her trouble. He was hoping she looks like Saeko but he never thought she could be her splitting image.

It was raining hard. Every time big things happened in her life, it was raining. Now isn't exception. Tonight, she has taken the most important decision in her life, a life changing decision. She stopped her bike in the dorm's parking lot and rush to her room. She searched in her closet and finally found a box carefully hiding under her clothes. She grabs it with trembling hands but soon her frown and serious face fade away. A small smile appeared instead. Tonight her life will change, she just know it. She packed it and ran outside to her bike.

The pouring rain wasn't able to slow her down. Soon she ended at a four storey complex building. She took her bag and went inside. Rushing to the stairs, she didn't even acknowledge the elevator. She knocked quietly at the door and waited. A few minutes later, the door open slowly and a tired Shizuru was there.

"Natsuki? What are you doing here? You're soaked!"

"Hi Shizuru. Can I come in?"

"Hurry up! Take your clothes off; I'm getting you some towels."

"Thanks."

Natsuki whispered quietly while watching her leave the living room. The red eyed girl was wearing a dark blue shirt and a low cut jeans and her hair were in a messy bun. The more Natsuki observed her, the more she realized her decision was the right one.

Shizuru came back with two big fluffy towels before helping Natsuki to take off her drench blouse. Strangely, the emerald eyed girl doesn't protest.

She's brushing her hair, wearing a red tank top and dark yoga pants Shizuru lend her.

"Natsuki? Not that I'm unhappy to see you but why are you here? Ara, do you miss me so much?" Shizuru tease her blue haired friend trying to lighten her mood.

"I need to talk to you." It was the serious answer she received.

"Ara?"

"Don't ara me! Please Shizuru, I beg you. Only tonight. Give up on your mask."

"Natsuki, are you alright?" Shizuru asked concern evident in her voice and eyes as she looks at the trouble eyes of her best friend and love.

"No! No…You're avoiding me."

"Ara? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know very well what I'm talking about. You told me we're going to stay close but now you're avoiding me. You refuse to spend time with me. Why? Don't you care anymore about me?"

"Natsuki…"

"I want you to stop it. Tonight I want you to tell me the truth and I want to clear things up between us.

"There nothing that…"

"Stop lying to me, dammed it!"

"We're friend Natsuki…"

"Friend? Is it really how you see us? I know I hurt you in the past with my choices…"

"Stop it Natsuki!"

"No! Tonight I want to bring to a close to it! We're finished playing games."

"Why? Why do you have to do this to me?"

"Because I can't let you sink in your self depression."

"What do you want from me? Even if seeing you but having to stay away from you is killing me, I don't want to lose that!

"Baka!" Natsuki shouts while stopping just before her friend. "I don't want you to say something like that ever again." Natsuki caress tenderly her wet and flushed cheeks.

"Are you going to leave me Natsuki?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Do you love someone else?"

"No."

"Do you still love me?"

"I…"

"Please Shizuru, I want you to tell me the truth."

"I… I still love you and I don't have feelings for anyone else. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I'm scared, very scared, to death. It's the first time."

"Talk to me."

"I'm afraid I couldn't control myself if I'm by your side more often. I'm afraid I'll lose you. My love… my love for you is so painful, it was hurting you, and it is hurting you. It's so destructive"

Natsuki looked at her intensely, making her friend squirm nervously.

"You're not going to lose me; never!"

"But you don't love me like I do!"

"Yes, your love is passionate, dangerous, crazy…but it's also caring, gentle and understanding. Yes it's not pure and innocent, not a fairy tale love. However, I don't care."

"Natsuki…"

"Shizuru, we need to talk. I need to talk to you."

The blue haired girl took her friend's hands in her's and gently tugged her to the couch. They sit down and while playing with the honey girl's fingers, Natsuki thought about how she'll explain herself.

"Shizuru. You know almost everything about me and my mother. Unfortunately it's mostly the worst part; my mother's death, the betrayal, my quest for her murderers. But I only realise now there is more and I want you to know it, I would like you to know all my life and I wish for learning about your life as well because… because I crave for you in my life, because I love you. Before you say anything it's the same love as you. I'm in love with you."

"No, no, no. Please Natsuki, don't give me hope if…"

"Shhh… I'm crazy in love with you. Do you know how much I crave to hug you, to melt in your embrace? I don't want to let you go, I want you for myself, to be only mine. I hate seeing you with your fans because they're looking at you with lust and desire. I'm crazy Shizuru, I'm crazy about you."

"Natsuki…I love you, I love you, I love, so much! I'm crazy about you too." The Kyoto girl was sobbing uncontrollably on Natsuki shoulder. The younger woman's arms were hugging her tightly while she repeated again and again her love for the chestnut haired woman.

When the sobs subsided, Natsuki leaned back and looked at Shizuru with so much love, the crimson eyed girls couldn't believe it was true and then, her lover bend towards her and gave her a kiss; a tender and loving kiss. Her world was spinning but she didn't care. Natsuki was kissing her and as the seconds went by, the kiss became more and more passionate.

"Am I dreaming?" Shizuru panted with dreamy eyes.

"Nope. We're together for good." Natsuki answered with a bright and genuine smile.

**TBC...**

* * *

AN : I know I have two others stories in instance but I wanted to try something else. Hope you will like it.

It's only the first chapter but please tell me if you like it.

Thank you!


	2. Stalker

**Because I love you**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-Hime

**Pairing :** Shiznat

**Rate :** T

**Summary : **Natsuki finally acknowledge her love for the ex-kaichou but a new group seems very interested in the emerald eyed girl. How long will last Natsuki and Shizuru's happiness?

* * *

**2. Stalker**

The phone vibrated in his pants pocket; the dark haired man grabbed it and answered quickly. His boss didn't seem in a good mood this morning.

"Is she there?"

"No Madam. She didn't come back yet."

"Go to her school and wait there. I want you to follow her as soon as she left. I want to know where she spends her nights if not at her dorm."

"Yes Madam."

He sighed and slide his phone in his pocket. Almost 7 am, he was stalking the dorm all night for nothing.

9 am. Natsuki was late to school as usual but this time she'd got a very good reason; her girlfriend. The crimson eyed student was pretty reluctant to let her go after last night. With a dreamy smile, she remembered their long discussion about their families, their pasts and their hopes for the future. After that, Shizuru refused to let her leave in the dark so they spend the night cuddle on the older woman's bed.

"Hey Natsuki! "

The blue haired girl realized she's daydreaming and focused her attention on the person who called her. It was Mai. Natsuki was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear the bell's ringing.

"Natsuki! Why are you late! You're going to have problems with Midori."

"Like I care about what she's yelling." The biker mumbled under her breath.

"Come on, we're going to be late for the next class."

Sighing, the girl followed her friend. She hoped the day won't be too boring without her girlfriend.

"Ara? What did you say Reito?"

"What were you Shizuru? You're strangely quiet today. Are you daydreaming?"

"Ara, it's for me to know and you to find out."

"You seem to be in a good mood although yesterday was a crazy day. Something good happened?"

The only answer he received, was a broad and happy smile. He was quite amazed to see her show a smile like this. He grined at her. Whatever happened to her was very good for her.

'Ara, Natsuki, I miss you already'

Shizuru sighed happily while thinking about the last night.

...

_Opening the box she took with her, Natsuki began her stories about her life; happy stories, sad stories, her memories, her past feelings, her choices and decisions. In this little box were the remainders of her life. Shizuru listened to her with attention, Natsuki was opening to her, and it wasn't something she would let pass._

_They spend hours on the couch, talking about their life. __Natsuki was half lying on her back with Shizuru in her embrace._

"_I'm going to go."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_It's pretty late and you need to rest."_

"_I don't want you to leave. It's dangerous. Stay here tonight."_

"_I thought we agreed to not rush thing." Natsuki answered with a smirk._

"_Ara. Is my Natsuki trying to tease me?"_

"_Maybe." She whispered before kissing Shizuru cheek. "Ok, it's late. Go to sleep, so I can make my bed."_

"_Your bed?"_

_The dark haired girl pointed at the couch. _

"_Ara, I don't think so. My bed is big enough for us to sleep in it."_

_Natsuki stayed silence but she kissed her before leading her to the bedroom. And never did she sleep so well in her life._

_...  
_

The brown haired woman walked down the jet and met with a group of five men in dark suits. It was almost noon but the sky was dark; a rainy day in perspective.

"Do you find her?" She asked the first man while walking to the cars.

"She's at school at the moment."

"Do you know where she was?"

"No Madam. We're still investigating it."

"Do you found something we can use to pressure her?"

"We're working on it. Ikkaku is still following her."

She frowned. It wasn't the answers she wanted to hear. She opened the car and slide in. She'll try a first approach before sending her men to persuade her in a not so friendly way.

The cars stopped before a building near the Academy, for the time being, it will be their base. In the loft, there are several monitors showing inside of the school. The cameras were positioned by her men.

"She's currently in class."

"Ukitake, take two men with you and go to her dorm."

"Yes Madam."

The final bell rang and Natsuki stormed out of the class without waiting for her friends. She grabbed her helmet and started her bike. She only need five minutes to go to Fuuka University but she wanted to be there before her girlfriend went out.

However, as soon as she began her drive, she spotted a car following her. She took another way, turning at every corners but the car was still behind her. She hesitated an instant. She had two choices; stopping and attacking them first or trying to lose them before Fuuka's university.

Shizuru! Her girlfriend's face just showed up from nowhere and she knew she had to protect her first. She speeded up and weaved in and out the car before disappearing in an alley. When she was sure they didn't follow her anymore, she drove as fast as she can to the University.

"I lost her."

The woman gripped her phone tightly. This man will not last long in her section. How can he lose a girl? Yes she rode a Ducati but he's a trained spy for god's sake!

"Come back now! I don't need someone who can't follow a high school girl!"

"Yes Madam."

She ended the call and turned around when she heard the door open behind her. She found the tall man with long silver haired named Utitake there.

"What did you find in her dorm?"

"Not a lot. She didn't have anything other than videogames, mayonnaise and…lingerie."

"What?"

"Her dorm is nearly empty apart from that. We did find a picture of her and her friends."

"Yes, my report did mention a few people she was hanging around. There are not lots of them. I want you to dig deeper in their life."

"Yes madam."

"And find someone else to follow her! Ikkaku just lost her!"

"Yes."

The man left the room and went to his following men. He noticed a man with dark brown haired near the monitors.

"Shunsui. I need you."

"Why that, Jyuushiro?"

"Ikkaku lost the girl. I need you to take his place."

"Are you sure? He's usually very skilled at that."

"I know but not this time."

"It seems like she's a tough one."

His companion only nodded his agreement.

Natsuki stopped the engine before the gates of the university and look for her girlfriend. She noticed her walking towards the gates with Reito. The blue haired girl dismounted her bike and approached them. She smiled when she saw her girlfriend beaming at her.

"Ara, Natsuki is really coming to drive me home."

"Baka, that's what I told you, didn't I."

"Ara, indeed."

"My, my, Natsuki is so chivalrous."

"Ba-baka!"

"Ara. As much as I'm enjoying you making my Natsuki blush; I advice you, my friend, to not make a habit of it."

"As you wish."

"Come on Shizuru."

Reito smirked while watching the two girls driving away. So Shizuru's happiness was Natsuki's doing. He was truly happy for his friend. Now, if he could find his perfect woman, everything will be perfect.

**TBC...**

* * *

AN : The first chapter wasn't good, i knew it, but hope the following chapters will be good enough.

I have some problems with english and writing at the moment so I hope I didn't make too many mistakes.

Thank you for the reviews.


	3. Another threat?

**Because I love you**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-Hime or any other anime or manga you would identify.

**Pairing :** Shiznat

**Rate :** T

**Summary : **Natsuki finally acknowledge her love for the ex-kaichou but a new group seems very interested in the emerald eyed girl. How long will last Natsuki and Shizuru's happiness?

* * *

**3. Another threat?**

Shizuru was exhausted. She didn't sleep well the previous night because Natsuki decided she needs to head back to the dorm. One night without her girlfriend and she's going crazy. She turned and returned in her bed and only managed some sleep early in the morning. So now, she decided she'll just leave early. Her two last hours of class weren't important anyway. She was heading home when her phone rang. A large smile appeared when she's recognized the ringtone.

"Ara, Hai my Natsuki."

"Hey, how are you Shizuru?"

"Not as fine as when you're with me. What are you doing?"

"I'm on my way to the dorm. Where are you?"

"Ara, I'm heading home too."

"Do you mind if I… if I met you at your apartment?"

"Of course not. You're always welcome my Natsuki. I'll be home in fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen? Good. See you there. Bye."

"Bye Natsuki. Love you." She whispered with a genuine smile.

"Love you too."

She wanted to cry because how her lover made her happy with these words. With newfound energy, she walked to her apartment.

She just changed into a dark red blouse and jeans when she heard the knocks. She hurried to the door and opened it with a smile but as soon as she saw the person in front of her, her smile disappeared.

"Shizuru Onee-sama"

"Marguerite-san. How do you find me?"

"Your mother told me. I…"

"Ara, I see. I'm sorry Marguerite-san but I'm actually busy. I think you better go back to Kyoto."

"Shizuru-san I…"

"Go back, now." Shizuru ordered coldly. She didn't like the fact her mother told her stalker where she lived.

"Do you have a problem Shizuru?"

The crimson eyed student looked pass the dark haired girl to found her beautiful girlfriend.

"Not at all. This person is a former acquaintance but she's leaving right now."

"Shiruru Onee-sama…"

"We're going to be late Shizuru."

"Ara. I'm ready. We can go."

Shizuru took her keys and a jacket before closing her door. With a smile she hurried to Natsuki, completely ignoring the other girl who was fuming.

"Ara, I didn't know we were going out tonight." She sais when they were outside.

"I thought it would be nice to hang out a little, you know, as a couple, like together, you know a date…" Shizuru smiled fondly at her girlfriend's stammering but she decided the moment was too special to tease more her blushing girlfriend.

"I'd love to go on a date with my Natsuki."

"Really?"

"Really. So what do you plan?"

"It's not the most original idea ever but, what do you think about diner and a movie?"

"I love it."

Natsuki grinned and gave the older girl her spare helmet and climbed on her bike.

The brown haired woman sat on the couch of the loft and read the new report Utikake just gave her. She did some researches but maybe he'd found something new. Finally she found some interesting information when her attention focused on a crimson eyed girl.

She immediately understands that they shared a special bond together.

"Where is Kyouraku?"

"He's following Kuga."

"I want to know if she's with this girl now and what she's doing."

"Yes Madam." Utikate answered before leaving the living room with the former Kaichou's photo.

He just closed the door when Ikkaku appeared behind him.

"Boss, give me another chance. I can follow her!"

"Stop your whining and stop calling me boss. Shunsui is following her."

"But…"

"I think you underestimate her. If she's really who we think she is; she must have something special."

"She's just a school girl who knows how to ride a bike."

"That's enough to show she's not some common girl. Shunsui is assigned to her. I want you to watch after this girl."

"Who is she?" Ikkaku asked taking the picture.

"Her friend. Kurosu-san thinks she's interesting for our plan."

"Ok."

Meanwhile, wearing casual clothes, Kyouraku Shunsui was following the two students.

"Hum? What sort of relationship this two have?" He pondered while watching Shizuru clinging at a blushing Natsuki's arm before his phone rings.

"Hey boss man! What do you need?"

He listened to Ukitake with a smile. The girl with the raven haired beauty seems to fill in his friend's description of the former kaichou.

It was the third restaurant they tried in the last half hour and like the others it wasn't open. Natsuki was more and more frustrated as time passed. She wanted to treat her girlfriend to a good restaurant and not some fast food.

"Ara, Natsuki didn't need to try to impress me. Wherever we go will be fine."

"But I wanted it to be special for you."

"Being with my Natsuki is already special."

"Ok."

Natsuki smiled at her with pure love. Shizuru was so… she couldn't find the right word to describe her. She interlaced theirs fingers and dragged her to a very small store. When they arrived in front of the door, Shizuru could see that it was a restaurant.

"Hope you'll like it."

"It seems nice."

"Yeah. I used to come here a lot before I meet you."

The place wasn't big; ten to fifteen tables but had a quiet and relaxing atmosphere. It was charming. Shizuru found Natsuki staring at her with hopeful eyes. She smiled at her.

"It's perfect my Natsuki!"

Her heart melts at her girlfriend beaming. The raven haired girl took her to a table and wait for a waiter to come take their command.

Loud crashing noises were heard from the dark room. The only occupant was really pissed, no more, she was furious! How could the ex-kaichou ignoring her like this? It was years ago since she last meet her and now, the brunette didn't show any warm towards her anymore. They were friends, no they were soul mates, and she was sure of it but what happened to her crush while she was abroad? She finally manages to convince her parents she wasn't dangerous and they allowed her to come back. And as soon as she landed she went to Shizuru's home. It's how she learned the girl was living in Fuuka.

A dangerous glimmer appeared in her eyes as she recollected the events of the afternoon. Suddenly she remembered the raven haired girl. Who is she? How could she call her Onee-sama by her name?

She took her phone and ordered a man to come in the room. Moments later the door opened and a man entered. He was tall with a calm face. He watched his boss' daughter pacing the room furiously.

"What can I do for you Tomoe-san?"

"Shizuru Onee-sama is not the same as the one I know anymore, I want to know what she's doing at Fuuka and who were involve in her life."

"Are you sure Tomoe-san?"

"Don't ever question my orders!" she replied with venom. "And I want you to find out who the bitch with her is. I won't let Shizuru escape me again. Do you understand me Aizen?"

The man nodded slowly. He'll obey her for the moment. Soon the crazy girl will be send away again, maybe in a crazier asylum. Dismissed, he left the room and went to do as required. He pitied the Fujino heir. No, he laughed to himself. His heart is ice; he never pitied anyone and will never do it.

**TBC...**

* * *

AN : This chapter was written when I post the chapter 2 but something was bothering me until now. I don't know if you'll like it but I don't think I can update before the end of this month if I try to improve it more so here it is. Hope you'll all enjoy it. And thanks for the reviews. They made me want to try and update as soon as possible.


End file.
